Hidden Darkness
by The Forbidden Angel
Summary: He could feel the darkness deep in his heart begging to be free. He could feel it trying to tear its way through. He tried to fight it. He couldn't let it take him. He had promised her. He had promised her that he would never let it happen again. (Fruit shipping, One-Shot.)


**So this is a one shot that I wrote because I felt like it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

He could feel the darkness deep in his heart begging to be free. He could feel it trying to tear its way through. He tried to fight it. He couldn't let it take him. He had promised her. He had promised her that he would never let it happen again. A tear trickled down his cheek from the emotional and physical pain. Yugo. Yuto. Yuri. They had all been taken by the darkness. But Yuya kept on fighting. Not just for her, but for his family and friends as well. But he fought mostly for her. He would win this duel without the darkness. The duel that would end the inter-dimensional war. He would win. With out the darkness he would win against Akaba Leo. On the opposite side of the field Akaba Leo watched in amusement.

"You cannot fight it Sakaki Yuya. That darkness is inevitable. You will be taken by the darkness. You cannot avoid it." Those words echoed in Yuya's mind. He felt his grip on himself loosening.

"The darkness is inevitable. I can't avoid it." Yuya repeated. Leo's grin widened.

"Yes Sakaki Yuya. You will become a monster. The ultimate being of destruction." Leo let loose an evil laugh however, this did not phase Yuya. Leo's newest words where ringing in his ears.

"I-I do-don't want to be-come a-a mon-ster. I don't want to destroy everything." Leo smirked.

"Oh, but's it's inevitable Sakaki Yuya. You will become a monster and when I destroy you, you will become my slave. I WILL RULE ALL FOUR OF THE DIMENSIONS." Yuya gritted his teeth has the pain was nearing unbearable. He didn't want to be a monster. He definitely didn't want to become a slave.

"Oh, are we still fighting are we?" Leo asked a curious grin on his face, "Don't bother. The darkness conquers all." Once again the room was filled with Leo's evil laugh. Yuya staggered. With the pain being so intense he was forced to his knees clutching his chest, his eyes closed shut. He wouldn't let the darkness take him like it had done so many times before. He had promised her. The darkness started to recoil back slightly as Yuya thought harder and harder of her. He watched as a younger version of themselves played together. He watched how carefree they were. Oh how he wished those times would come back. He wasn't going to lose her again. Not after what they had been through. He would take her home. He swore that he would bring her back.

The darkness noticed his desire and started to come closer. This time it was warmer. More gentle. It knew Yuya's desire and promised that it would help him return her home. Yuya couldn't deny the offer but he wondered one thing. Would she be safe and what would happen to him? The darkness answered. It swore that would protect Hiraji Yuzu. As for Yuya, his body would be destroyed and he would no longer be a resident of the universe erasing his existence from the face of the universe. All memories of Sakaki Yuya would be erased from existence. Yuya was prepared to make this sacrifice. Slowly he got up.

Akaba Leo suddenly the change of emotions on the boy's face. Unlike before it was not a face a pain and sadness. However, unlike having pure anger shown on his face, which Akaba Leo had predicted, the boy showed pure determination as a dark aura engulfed Yuya.

A final tear trickled down Yuya's cheek, the last one that he would ever shed, as he gave himself to the darkness.

"I'm sorry Yuzu." He whispered as Yuya disappear along with Akaba Leo into the abyss.

* * *

A young girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes was running after a little girl with red hair until she felt something a strange chill down her spine. Suddenly Yuzu felt a wave of sadness and pan of a broken heart. Tears began falling down her face though she didn't know why. The little girl with red hair looked around at Yuzu.

"Hurry up Yu- Yuzu-onii chan, are you all right?" She asked concerned. Yuzu quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sorry Ayu. I'm fine. Come on let's hurry back to You-Show, before this ice-cream melts. I hate going on errands for those boys. Especially Yuya." Ayu looked confused.

"Yuzu-onii chan who is Yuya?" Yuzu looked at Ayu.

"Who?" Ayu thought for a moment.

"I can't remember. Let's just hurry or that ice-cream will melt." And the two dashed up to You-Show Duel School.

Many years later Yuzu had her own house and was living peacefully on the beaches of Australia. She lived alone even though many boys had asked her out she would always deny. She wasn't sure why but she felt that she already loved someone. Someone that was long gone. However next to her bed on her bedside table was a small knitted tomato that she had knitted years ago and named it Yuya though she wasn't sure why it hurt her heart when she saw the tomato. She kept it. She never let it leave her side. Not even until the day she died where she was cremated along with the tomato. She died never knowing that that tomato was the key to finding the one she loved. After she died the darkness that had promised Yuya to keep Yuzu safe used the last of its power to turn her into a god, where she and Yuya reunited, together forever, watching the universe together, even though no one would ever remember them.


End file.
